Japanese patent No. 3598341 discloses an apparatus which manages a chemical or medical substance in a container based on the weight of the bottle and a data read out of a radio tag affixed on the bottle in which the chemical or medical substance is housed. This apparatus is comprised by an electronic weighing scales and a radio tag reader/writer. The electronic weighing scales weighs the bottle on the weighing scale. The radio tag reader/writer reads out data from the radio tag affixed to the bottle in a non-contact manner through the antenna provided on the weighing scale of the electronic weighing scales.
By compounding more than two kinds of original chemical or medical substances, it may become a medicine that has a nature different from the original chemical or medical substances. Therefore, it has some fear that there may occur an accident not to be expected by mistaking compound of chemical or medical substances.
The above-described conventional apparatus has a limited function that it only manages contents of respective bottles by respectively weighing the bottles in which respective contents are housed when compounding plural kinds of chemical or medical substances. A decision whether or not a plurality of chemical or medical substances are compoundable is left to a user.